


Soulmate drabbles

by SilenceOfTheCookies



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Other, Soulmates, meeting your soulmate, promises to meet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceOfTheCookies/pseuds/SilenceOfTheCookies
Summary: A collection of soulmate drabbles, all with different au's. All were requested for my 300 followers event on Tumblr.Pairings, warnings and au's will be mentioned per chapter. Tags will be updated each chapter.
Relationships: Amajiki Tamaki/Reader, Charlotte Katakuri/Reader, Crocodile (One Piece)/Reader, Dracule Mihawk/Reader, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Reader, Judal | Judar (Magi)/Reader, Midoriya Izuku/Reader, Ren Kouen/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader, Yami Sukehiro/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	1. Ren Kouen - fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: If you haven’t met your soulmate yet but are around the same vicinity as that person, that day will loop until you meet them  
> Female reader  
> Warnings: none!

You had no idea how many times this day had looped already but you were starting to get desperate. You knew your soulmate must’ve been going through the same thing. The feeling was terrible and you just wanted it to end. You wanted to meet them of course, but right now all you wanted was for this nightmare to end. The capital was pretty once you first arrived there, but by now you had wandered around so much that you knew even the back alleys like the back of your hand.

There was but one place you hadn’t been to yet: the royal palace. It seemed ridiculous to you, but of course it was possible for your soulmate to be one of the servants there. Of course one of the princes was technically also possible, but that couldn’t be, right?

As you walked over to the palace gates, guards quicky stopped you. You tried to explain your situation to them, but they still refused you entry. You couldn’t blame them, honestly, and you left. All you could do what walk the streets again, hoping you’d finally run into your soulmate.

The sun had set and you were beginning to think it was another failed day. The clock would soon hit 12 and then you’d look back to that morning when you woke up, once again having to roam these streets.

“There! There she is! It’s her!”

You looked up to see a guard running towards you. Following behind him was another guard, along with two finely dressed men. Once they came closer, their hair colour gave them away. These two men were princes of the Kou empire. The guard reached you first, and you recognised him as the one from the gate.

“You! You were the one who’s stuck in the loop, right?”  
“Yes, I am…” you answered, unsure of what was happening. You had a sneaking suspicion, but it couldn’t be, right?  
“How many loops have you been though?”  
“I can’t remember… a lot?”  
“It’s 72.”

Looking past the guard, you looked over to one of the princes, who now spoke up.

“Today marks the 72nd loop. I’ve had quite a lot of trouble finding you. I am Ren Kouen, crown prince of the Kou empire. What is your name?”

You told him your name, not sure if this was reality or just a figment of your imagination. A new dream that you got before waking up that morning. Just as Kouen was about to answer you, the clock struck 12, and the two of you heard the bell toll as it did. The both of you stared in silence at each other, waiting until the 12th sound had stopped. It was the next day. Kouen looked at you with a grin.

“It seems this loop has finally ended. How about you come with me to the palace and we talk about this in a more comfortable environment?”

You nodded eagerly, which only made his smile grow, and followed him back to the palace. Your soulmate was the crown prince of the Kou empire, who would’ve guessed?


	2. Charlotte Katakuri - angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: Having a timer on your body that counts down until your soulmate dies  
> Female reader  
> Warnings: angst, character death

4:24

This timer was a curse. You hated it. Katakuri thought the same. The both of you always had it covered and agreed to never tell the other what the timer was at. Nobody wanted to know when they would die. However, that didn’t take away the burden of knowing when the other, your soulmate, would die.

3:49

You and Katakuri had shared a lovely brunch together. Katakuri was not afraid to show you his mouth anymore. You were his soulmate after all, no way it could scare you off. He was so glad it didn’t. He loved spending time with you. Whenever you were around, he seemed to relax and open up. You were the one woman he was closest to, and just maybe, the one person he trusted more than Big Mom.

3:27

The table had been cleaned up and you and Katakuri were having a nice chat at the table. It was hard to keep acting normal. He seemed to notice, and you told him you ate too much. He didn’t think much more of it. You wanted to tell him to bad. You wanted to share this burden with someone but you knew you couldn’t. This burden was yours alone to bear. It hurt so much. Everything seemed to be fine. What would happen? How would this day turn to be possibly the worst one in your life?

1:13

Katakuri suddenly wrapped his scarf back around him. You’d known him for long enough already to know he saw someone coming with his haki. One of Katakuri’s brothers barged in, yelling something about invaders on the island. Katakuri nodded and got up. There were so many things you wanted to say to him. You wanted to tell him exactly how much you cared about him. How grateful you were for the time you were able to spend together. For the joy he always brought you. Instead, you swallowed your words and sent him off with a smile and a ‘kick their asses’ as always.

0:56

You were absolutely restless, trying to do anything to keep your mind occupied so you wouldn’t check your timer every minute. It wasn’t really working.

0:03

You lied on your bed, crying. It wouldn’t be long now. Would it be quick? Or would he suffer, out alone on the battlefield? Would fate have changed if you told him not to go? Could you even have stopped him?

0:02

Was he thinking about you as well? Was he regretting your agreement now?

0:01

What if you had the power to save him right then and there and you let it pass?

0:00

Who were you kidding. Nobody has ever managed to beat their timer. Peoples ends were set in stone and there was nothing you could have done to stop it. Sobs wrecked your body as you ignored the knock on the front door that followed a while later. You already knew what they would come to tell you.


	3. Midoriya Izuku - fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: Only your soulmate can say your true name. If anyone else does, you die.  
> Female reader  
> Warnings: none!

You had been together with Midoriya for so long already. The two of you were always in sync, understood each other, communicated the same way,… Being soulmates had come up a few times already. It was always a topic that was touched with laughter and words of love. Never before had you tested your theory, it was a big risk after all. One that would result in death if you were wrong.

Many people never even confirmed it. They kept their true names secret all their lives, content with letting their partners and friends call them by their chosen names. Since nobody ever called them by it, a lot of people even forgot their true names. You were not one of them. You really wanted your soulmate to call you by your true name. It was a dream you’ve always had, and one you were willing to risk your life for, as you knew you would have to. What stopped you was the effect it’d have on Midoriya if you were wrong though. If you were wrong, he would feel like he had killed you and he would be alone. You didn’t want to do that to him either.

So finally you gathered the courage to bring it up to him. It was an awkward and heavy chat, but Midoriya said he’d think about it. He didn’t want to risk hurting you, but he knew what this meant to you and how badly you wanted this. A few weeks later, he told you he was willing to do it.

The two of you first went on a date and enjoyed some quality time together. It might be the very last date if you were wrong after all. Finally, once you were back home, you wrote your true name on a piece of paper and slid it to him. He stared at the paper for a little while before taking a deep breath, looking you in the eye and saying it. You both held your breath the next few seconds, waiting to see if something would happen. Nothing did. A smile slowly grew on your face, and Midoriya quickly got one of his own as well. Turning your piece of paper over, he wrote his true name as well, and slid it over to you. You said his name excitedly and he started tearing up.

You quickly pulled him into a hug, one that was returned eagerly. Midoriya was sobbing on your shoulder and you couldn’t help but let a few tears of your own slip as the realisation hit you. He was your soulmate. The one person in the world who could understand you better than anyone else. And he was your boyfriend. He loved you as much as you loved him.

Pulling back from the hug, you looked Midoriya in the eyes and started laughing. Midoriya wiped his tears away and started laughing as well. You knew it was him all along.


	4. Sukehiro Yami - fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: Every year you receive a puzzle piece, which will show your soulmates appearance   
> Female reader  
> Warnings: none!

You had closely guarded each puzzle piece you had received every year on your birthday. There were many things your incomplete puzzle had told you about your soulmate.

He was very muscular.   
He was a swordsman.   
He had black hair.   
He had some stubble.

It was interesting to see how the puzzle pieces had shifted over time from a child to a grown man. You were disappointed though that you never got any pieces for his face apart from his chin. Once you had a face, you could start looking.

That’s what you were hoping for today. A piece of his face. Preferably an eye.

You wanted to search for him, you wanted to meet him. But when your puzzle piece arrived, your eyes widened. It was no piece of his face, but of his clothes, more specifically the cloak around his shoulders.

It showed the Black Bulls emblem. You had heard of them and their reputation and it made you worry what kind of person fate had tied you to. However, you were going to meet him and see for yourself. And you knew just the way to do that: the star festival.

It was the best moment to find the magic knights and to speak with them, the majority of them would be there celebrating with the people after all. You knew the Black Bulls were seen as rude, violent and pretty much useless people, but you wanted to see for yourself and make your own judgement of your soulmate.

There were a lot of people around ad a lot of magic knights, but you couldn’t find anyone from the Black Bulls. King Julius would announce which squad won the most stars, so you decided to go watch. First place was the Golden Dawn, obviously, but to everyone’s surprise, the second place was the Black Bulls. The one who earned the most stars was literally thrown on stage, and you turned to see where he came from.

That’s when you saw him.

Rather tall, muscular, sword on his hip, stubble, black hair, Black Bulls cloak. It was him. You stared at him for a while, unable to move. The man seemed to notice and turned to you, looking you straight in the eye. His eyes widened for a little before smirking and walking over to you.

You were panicking. He was a Black Bull. Why was he smirking? He did seem pretty intimidating and you were just one woman. Should you run? Should you wait? Should you meet him halfway? Should you-

“Hey, you’re my soulmate, right? My puzzle isn’t complete but I’ve got your eyes. Couldn’t forget them. They’re prettier in person than on a puzzle though, just like you in general. Want to go grab a drink together?”

All of your panic disappeared the moment he started talking. The sound of his voice was very soothing, and there seemed to be no ulterior motive in his words. A smile spread on your face as you nodded.

“I’m Yami Sukehiro. What’s your name?”


	5. Dracule Mihawk - fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: If one soulmate gets injured, the other gets the same injury.  
> Female reader  
> Warnings: none!

The soulmate system was troublesome for a lot of people, certainly in this age of pirates and marines. Before you met your own soulmate, you’d often see a bruise, a cut or even a big gash appear on your friend’s body. Their soulmates turned out to be marines, pirates, people in port towns, people trying to do good while lacking the strength,… And then there were some other friends, who rarely had that problem. You were one of them. Most of their soulmates turned out to be average people. The only exception was you.

Meeting your soulmate was pure chance. You had accompanied one of your friends to her soulmates workplace. He was a shipwright and that morning, he had forgotten his lunch so your friend was kind enough to bring it to him, even though she was meeting up with you. You didn’t mind though, you had never been to the workplace before and you really wanted to check it out.

Someone was talking to your friend’s soulmate, and he was the most handsome man you had ever laid your eyes on. Well built, well dressed and the most beautiful piercing eyes. While you were distracted by this perfect stranger, you didn’t notice one of the workers walking up to you with a big wooden beam, and he didn’t notice you either. The beam hit you, causing you to lose your balance and fall to the ground. You just managed to catch yourself, but the burning feeling on your hands was all you needed to know that your hands were scraped badly. The man carrying the beam had now dropped it and came to your aid. Turning your hands over, you looked at the damage.

It was nasty. There was also quite some dirt in it, and you realised you needed to get this cleaned up. You were about to walk with the worker, who had offered to help you, when the handsome man stopped you. He gently took your hands and turned them over, looking at the scrapes. As he did, he opened his own hands next to them, showing a matching set of scrapes. You looked up in the strangers eyes in shock, and several gasps were heard around you.

That’s how you met your soulmate. It didn’t take long for you and him to realise that you did in fact get along great and for the two of you to start spending quite some time together. You never got injuries from your soulmate because he was the greatest swordsman in the world, and he simply never got hurt. He also had a great taste in wine, which he was happy to share with you whenever you came around.

_“That was some meeting, huh?” you wondered as you took a sip from your wine, leaning further back into the side of the man sitting next to you,  
“Are you lost in your thoughts again, my dear?” Mihawk chuckled as he adjusted his arm around you.   
“I was remembering the day we met.”   
“A fine day to remember.”_


	6. Marco - fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: At a certain age, you get warped to a different world to spend two years with your soulmate. When you get back, all memories of them are blurry  
> Genderneutral reader  
> Warnings: none!

No matter how much you tried, you couldn’t remember his face or his name. There were but three things you remembered. One: he was male. Two: blue flames, a devil fruit, you guessed. Three: his voice, and more specifically him saying the word ‘yoi’. What it meant or why he said it, you had no idea. It was a weird thing when you thought about it. You were gone from this world for two years and spent that time with your soulmate in another, yet now you were back you barely remembered anything. All you remember is a warm feeling both on your skin and inside of you.

Another day of searching had passed, and another day had passed without finding him. It was hard, trying to find someone in this vast world with just those 3 things to go on, but you weren’t about to give up. You had no idea why you were so driven to find him, but you guessed it was normal to want to meet your soulmate. There were many people out there, searching. They say that you’ll know when you see them, even if the memories from those 2 years don’t return.

As you laid your head down on your pillow, ready to go to sleep for the night, you went over everything you remembered from the past two years, no matter how vague they were. It had become a bit of a ritual before bed, you didn’t want to forget a thing. Remembering the sound of his voice, even if it sounded like gibberish now because you couldn’t remember anything he said, calmed you down greatly. You often wondered if in those two years, you fell asleep while he was talking to you, or if he told you bedtime stories or something. As you slipped into the dreamworld, you felt a memory prodding the back of your mind. It was usually there when you went to bed, and you knew it was something important you had forgotten. No matter how hard you tried, you could never remember it. Knowing that tonight was no different, you didn’t even try and fell asleep.

_“Hey, Y/N?”  
“Yes? What’s up, Marco?”  
“We almost have to go back, right?”  
“Yeah. Too bad, huh?”  
“It really is… hey, promise you’ll come find me?”  
“You make it sound like you won’t be looking for me.”  
“I probably won’t, that’s the problem. I’m always so focussed on pops and my brothers that I... I lose track of everything else, including myself. Even if I remember I have to look for you, chances are big I won’t. I won’t have any clear memories of you, after all.”  
You let out a chuckle. “Yes, that sounds like you.”  
“So, promise me?”  
“I promise, Marco. I’ll find you, even if it’s the last thing I do.”  
“Thanks. I’ll be waiting.”_


	7. Roronoa Zoro - fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: your heartbeat is morse code for your soulmates name.   
> Female reader  
> Warnings: none!

Ever since you were a child, your parents had told you about your soulmate. The one person who was meant to be your other half, either as a friend or a lover. The idea always filled you with hope, and you couldn’t imagine what kind of person your soulmate would be. Once you were old enough, your parents translated your heartbeat for you to tell you the name of your soulmate.

_Roronoa Zoro._

It wasn’t someone you knew at the time, but your parents had told you that you may still meet in the future. You spent years wondering what kind of person Zoro was, having so many versions of Zoro in your head that you couldn’t help but laugh whenever you thought of them.

But finally, you had your answer when you read the paper. One of the wanted posters shower a picture of a man with green hair, covered in blood from a recent battle. Wanted dead or alive. He was a pirate, and finally, you had a face to go on.

That didn’t stop you from wondering about his personality though. You always kept an eye on the paper, saving every new wanted poster of Zoro that appeared. All the pictures showed you how his appearance changed over the years, and his bounty shower you just how strong he was. It both worried and excited you. Your soulmate was strong, but he was also a dangerous pirate. A wanted man. Despite your many versions of Zoro throughout the years, the thought of him being a wanted man never crossed your mind. What would that mean for your relationship? No matter if it’d be a friendly or a romantical one, you’d either have to travel the sea with him or stay in touch via Denden. It was not what you had imagined, and it bothered you for a good while.

But then you finally met him, and you fell hard. He was an idiot without a sense of direction, but he was also sweet and funny. You realised that even though he was a dangerous pirate, Zoro was a good man. A loyal man who would fight for his friends. A man with the dream to not only make his own ambitions reality, but also those of the people he cared about. The navy could say what they wanted about how ‘evil’ this pirate was, you knew better now.

Sadly though, Zoro had to leave again. The log pose had set on the next island and the ship was stocked again. You didn’t even try to hide the disappointment on your face when he came to say goodbye.

“Can’t you take me with you?” you asked.   
“You know I can’t, Y/N. You’re no trained woman, and our journey is a dangerous one. However… if that’s what you want… Once Luffy is the pirate king and I am the world’s greatest swordsman and I’m sure I can protect you from any enemy… then I’ll come for you, and I’ll take you to any place in the world you want.”  
“Promise?”  
“Promise.”


	8. Judal - fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: the voice in your head is your soulmates voice  
> Female reader  
> Warnings: some gore

You loved his voice, you had for as long as you could remember. Of course you knew that everything his voice said was your thoughts, he wasn’t actually living in your head. But still, you fell in love with the voice in your head. So meeting Judal, your soulmate, in real life was… quite disappointing.

He was rude, an asshole and had no regard for other peoples wellbeing or happiness. He was lazy, had a crude sense of humour and his biggest interests were ruining peoples days and destroying their lives. Despite that all, you couldn’t help but feel drawn to him. There just was something about him. About his smile, that glint in his eyes, the endless sarcasm… there was an odd kind of charm to it.

The moment Judal had found you, he decided to ‘claim you as his woman’, whatever that meant, and took you to the palace. It was not a lifestyle you were used to but with time, you managed to find your place. However, despite ‘claiming’ you, Judal paid surprisingly little attention to you. He was mostly doing his own thing, or he was out of the palace with some people of the organisation, doing whatever. You often wondered why he brought you here, or if he even was interested in you at all.

Eventually you were done with the boredom, and you decided to leave the palace for a day, just to go do something. You were sick of being cooped up in there. What you didn’t prepare for, however, was getting lost and ending up on the bad side of town. Some hoodlums had cornered you and without anywhere to go, panic started to set in. Before any of the men could even get to you though, shards of ice pierced their chests, causing the men to fall down in a puddle of their own blood. You stared in horror at the scene, until you hear a familiar voice.

“What are you doing out here, idiot? Do you want to die?!”

You had to doublecheck to see if this wasn’t a voice in your head. Looking up though, you noticed Judal walking towards you, unfazed by his bare feet stepping through the pools of blood a he passed the men who were now dead or dying.

“N-no…”  
“Then why did you go out on your own?”  
“Because I wanted to.” You finally found your voice again, and dared to ask the question that was on your mind. “You never even bother with me. Why are you here now?   
“What do you mean I never bother with you? I’m busy, idiot. A guard told me you had left on your own. You’re… well, you’re pretty and nice, but you’re also weak. Of course you’d be targeted by scum on the street. If you want to go outside, let me know, I’ll go with you.”  
“But what if you’re busy?”

Judal sighed and looked away, trying to play it of as nonchalance.

“Then I’ll skip work, ok? Now let’s go back. Or go somewhere nice, since we’re out here anyway I guess.”

For the first time since he had found you, you finally realised that he actually did care. He was just bad at showing it.


	9. Eustass Kid - fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: The first words your soulmate will say are written on your arm.   
> Female reader  
> Warnings: language

_“You’re cute for a meddling bitch.”_

You had no idea how to feel about these words. The words, written in black ink on your left forearm, told you a lot about your soulmate. Honestly, it worried you a little. They’d probably be ill-mannered and full of themself, two things you were sure would piss you off constantly. Wasn’t a soulmate supposed to be someone super compatible with you?

You were sitting in a bar, staring at your arm, contemplating what to do when you’d meet your soulmate. No matter how many times you told yourself ‘I’ll see when I meet them’, you kept thinking about it. That was normal, you guessed, everyone wanted to meet their soulmate.

As you were lost in thought, you noticed some local scum walk up to some strangers you had never seen before. The strangers looked like bad news though, you could’ve sworn you saw the red-haired mans face somewhere. Looking over at the owner of the bar, you saw him panic, fearing for his bar. He was clearly not strong and thus unable to intervene. You sighed and got up.

“Hey, new guys. We’re the guys in charge here. Hand over all your valuables and we’ll let you keep your lives.” The criminal grinned. Before the red-haired man he talked to could answer, you intervened.   
“You should leave. If you had eyes, you’d see these guys are out of your league.”

As you heard a scoff behind you, the red-haired man had gotten up, walked past you and punched the thief in the face with a grin. The criminal screamed in pain and called out for his men, who now stormed the bar with their weapons in hand. You pulled out your own weapons with a sigh, hoping to restrict the damage to the bar as much as possible. The red-haired man signalled for his companions to join the fray.

The red-haired man seemed to be enjoying the fight greatly, judging by the grin on his face. During the fight he eyed you up and down with a smirk.

“You’re cute for a meddling bitch.”  
“Shut up and focus on the battle, you overgrown tulip!”

The words had left your mouth in the heat of the battle, and the meaning of the mans words didn’t settle in for a few seconds. The red-haired man however, clearly seemed shocked by your words, which would have gotten him stabbed by one of his attackers if his masked companion hadn’t intervened. Seemingly motivated by the sudden reveal, the tulip man made quick work of the remaining attackers before directing his attention towards you.

“Guess I finally found my soulmate, huh?”

The man grinned and showed you his arm. You looked at his tattoo in shock, seeing the very words you had spoken earlier. Looking back at your own arm, you noticed his words there as well.

“I’m Eustass Kid.” The man finally said with a grin.   
“Well Kid, is insulting someone mid-battle your usual way of getting to know someone, or am I just special?”  
“No, I insult everyone anytime. Though you are special, you’re my soulmate. Which is why I’ll allow you to join my crew and sail the seas with me!” You blinked at the man grinning before you and answered after a few seconds of silence to come up with the most appropriate response you could think of.  
“Excuse me, what?”


	10. Killer - angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: If you write something on your own skin, it’ll dissapear and appear on your soulmates skin.   
> Genderneutral reader  
> Warnings: angst

You were always checking your hands and your arms, waiting for a message from your soulmate to appear. Most of the people you knew had already made contact with their soulmates. Some of your friends could even spend hours just writing until their arms were covered. It didn’t ease your worries about you not getting any messages though.

No matter how often you wrote something, you never got a reply. You started out with writing in one of those easily removeable markers as most people did, but after weeks of trying you grabbed a permanent marker and wrote on your forehead in permanent marker. It was something along the lines of ‘make this person answer their soulmate’. You had hoped that by roping other people into this, that your soulmate would send at least something. They didn’t.

You didn’t know what was wrong. Time after time, you had contacted them, letting them know your name, asking them to write you back something, anything. Early on you thought they missed your messages because of long sleeves, gloves,… but after that forehead stunt, you had no idea what to do anymore.

Finally, one evening, ink appeared on your arm. You excitedly read the message, written in a very neat handwriting.

_‘Stop trying to contact me. I won’t tell you who I am, nor will I make any attempt to find you. I don’t care about soulmates and I don’t care about you. I do not want to meet you. Get over it and find someone else.’_

Your heart sank, and you the tears started to run down your face. Of course you had heard of some people who don’t believe in soulmates, who refuse to ever meet them, but you had never guessed your own soulmate would be one of them. You read the message over and over again as the weight of the words sank in. He did not want to meet you.

As soon as you had grabbed your pen to write something back, you realised there was no use to it. You had been writing them for weeks now, if not months already. They made their intent very clear. You put down the pen and surrendered yourself to your tears.

\---

In this room on the Victoria Punk, Killer watched the words he had just written disappear from his arm. He felt kind of bad for them, but it would be better like this. They deserved better than him. He was a man with a repulsive appearance and a pirate who was only good for killing. On top of that, his loyalty lied with Kid and the crew, and nothing and no-one would ever be able to change that. A soulmate would just get in the way. He put the pen down and pushed away the heavy feeling in his heart as he got up and returned to the deck, ready to get back to watching the crew as they partied.


	11. Tamaki Amajiki - fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: There is a red string tied to your pinky which leads to your soulmate. It’s only visible if you’re close enough.  
> Genderneutral reader  
> Warnings: none

Your eyes were always peeled, waiting for the moment the red string would appear. The moment it did, you knew you’d follow it in a heartbeat, not caring where you were or what you were doing. So the moment you saw the thin read thread as you scratched your face, you instantly changed course and followed it. Luckily for you, you were only out shopping for the holidays and there would be no consequences.

Running through the busy streets, yelling your excuses at anyone you bumped into but never stopping, you couldn’t help but smile. It was finally time to meet your soulmate. What would they be like? Would you find them unsuspecting, or would they be running towards you as well? The possibilities ran through your head as you continued running, paying no attention to your breath burning in your lungs.

Finally, you saw the other end of the string. A person dressed in a white cloak with his hood up came running towards you, very focussed on the string between the two of you as well. The moment they looked up and saw you, they instantly stopped. You also stopped running to avoid actually bumping into them, and continued walking towards them. The persoon seemed frozen in place.

Once you came closer, you immediately recognised who this person was. He was an upcoming pro hero, Suneater. The moment the two of you locked eyes, he turned bright red and looked away. It was a rather endearing sight. Holding out your hand with the string attached to it, you flashed him a smile.

“I’m Y/N L/N. It’s so nice to finally meet you!”

Tamaki seemed to hesitate for a bit before reaching out to shake your hand with a gentleness you didn’t expect from a pro hero.

“I’m T-Tamaki Amajiki...”

He didn’t look at you as he introduced himself, but the smile on his face told you he was happy to meet you as well.

“Suneater! Why’d you suddenly run off like that?”

From behind him, two more men appeared. Judging by their appearance, they were also heroes. You recognised the big man in yellow as Fatgum, but the young man dressed in red was still unknown to you.

“I-I’m sorry, I just...” Tamaki stumbled over his words for a little bit, before pointing at his pinky. Both men immediately understood what he was talking about and smiled at both you and him.   
“That’s amazing! I’m happy for you, Suneater! I know, how about we get some snacks and the two of you go talk at the agency? Red Riot and I will manage for a while, you take a break and get to know your soulmate for a bit! Don’t forget to ask their phone number!” Fatgum rambled happily.   
“Leave it to us! Congratulations, senpai!” The young man, Red Riot, added.

Tamaki pulled his hood further over his face but nodded, before turning to you.

“Only if... you want to...”  
“I’d love to!”

Your happy smile was answered by a shy one from him, before he signalled you to follow him.


	12. Trafalgar Law - fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: All nicknames your soulmate calls you are written on you  
> Female reader  
> Warnings: none

Many people bragged about the number of nicknames on their skin. Everyone remembers the first nickname they find on their skin. For most people, these were fond memories, and sweet nicknames. Your skin was mostly blank, and your first nickname was idiot. His skin, on the other hand, was littered with nicknames. Stupid little things you had decided to call him. You even made it a sport to come up with as many names as you could, just so his body, which was already covered by a lot of ink, would have even more on it.

Having Trafalgar Law as a soulmate was a whole different story from the usual. He wasn’t the most affectionate person, not in his actions nor his language, and usually he just called you by your name. His nicknames for you were mostly insults like idiot or stupid. Just getting him to take you with him on his submarine was a pain. Most people would say their soulmate was the sweetest person in the world. You couldn’t say that.

But you never felt the need to.

Sure, Law was rude and a little sadistic, but he showed he cared in the little things. Your favourite hot beverage would appear somewhere around you on a bad day, along with a little snack. When you mentioned you wanted something but couldn’t find it anywhere, it’d find its way to you somehow. And whenever you needed a shoulder to cry on? You were always welcome in his room or office. He may not have been the sweetest soulmate in the world, but he was definitely the one who understood you best in this world.

This went both sides though. Despite your little habit to annoy him by calling him so many nicknames, you were the first to distract the other crewmembers when they were pushing his buttons. Whenever he was working throughout the night, you’d bring him coffee. And if he wanted to sleep but couldn’t? You’d be there to lull him to sleep with soft words, humming and soft touches.

You weren’t the usual soulmate pair, but you cared about each other, even if unspoken, and that’s all that mattered.

However, you couldn’t help but want a cute nickname of your own as well. Something that was not an insult. Sure, the way Law called could be called affectionate, but the tone of his voice couldn’t be recorded on your skin. So eventually, you confronted Law about it.

“You want me to give you a cute nickname?”  
“Yes! I want something on my skin that’s not an insult!”

Law seemed to think it over a bit before he grinned.

“Alright, lamb.”  
“What?”  
“Lambs are cute right? There you go.”  
“Oh no Law, that one is terrible!”  
“Your only requirement was cute, lamb. You should have been more specific.”  
“Cut it out!”  
“I wonder when your new nickname will appear on your skin, lamb?”  
“LAW!”  
“I think I like this. Have fun with your new tattoo, lamb.”

Before you could protest more, Law walked away, grinning from ear to ear. He was going to enjoy your new nickname.


	13. Sir Crocodile - fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: Out of the corner of your eye, you can always see a blurry vision of what your soulmate is doing  
> Genderneutral reader  
> Warnings: none!

Being able to see what your soulmate was doing at pretty much all times had its advantages and disadvantages. The biggest of both in your case, there were no secrets. You could never surprise Crocodile. But at the same time, he could never lie to you about what he had been doing. That last part was both a blessing and a curse.

The moment you met Crocodile, you already knew who he was and what he did. You knew he was not as kind as people thought him to be. It was a rather annoying fact when you were getting to know each other. He was extremely cautious of you, ready to kill you at the slightest hint of speaking up about it. You were just trying to tell him that you wouldn’t, because he was your soulmate and you cared. It took him a long time to believe you, but eventually he did.

The moment he believed you, he wouldn’t hide anything related from baroque works from you. He wouldn’t tell you anything about it of course, but if you were around and something needed to be arranged, or someone came to ‘Mr 0’ instead of to Sir Crocodile, he just did what needed to be done. It took a long time to get used to it, and sometimes it made you feel a little uncomfortable.

At times, you wondered if you couldn’t take it anymore, knowing that your soulmate was a pirate and a murderer. But you also realised that he was your soulmate and you were, in fact, very much compatible. You were both calm and reasonable people, as well as respectful of each other’s boundaries. You were both trying to create something meaningful that would last, not just something quick and exciting.

At other times, you believed you couldn’t live without him anymore. Like right now. Your head was resting on his lap, your eyes were closed. Crocodile was mindlessly playing with your hair with his normal hand, while his other pinned the book he was reading to the armrest of the couch. His hand only moved away from your head to turn the page, or to tap some ashes off his cigar. After that, it would always return. In calm, meaningful moments like this, you realised just how safe Crocodile made you feel. Just how sweet he could be, in his own way, and at his own pace.

You slowly felt yourself slipping into slumber, the feeling of safety and comfort becoming too much. Crocodile noticed and chuckled as he continued playing with your hair, his book neglected in favour of watching your peaceful face. Though he would never say it out loud, you mattered a lot to him, and he was glad he met you. He was thankful for the patience you had with him and for the happiness your presence alone brought him. But he wouldn’t tell you that in words. He’d show you in silent actions like these.


	14. Eustass Kid - fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: Each day, an event appears on your arm that your soulmate will face today.  
> Female reader  
> Warnings: none!

Rays of sunshine trickled into your room through the little gaps between your curtain and the wall as you woke up. You stretched and looked at your arm. It was your ritual, every morning when you woke up, you’d look at your arm and check what your soulmate would face today.

From these events, you had already gathered your soulmate was a pirate. You’d seen ‘setting out to sea’ and ‘being chased by marines’ already. You’d also seen ‘losing an arm’, which made your heart sink and your stomach churn. Today though, you had to check, rub your eyes, check again and pinch yourself to make sure you saw this right and you weren’t dreaming.

Meeting soulmate  
It was really there. Today you’d meet them. If they didn’t lose their arm with the events on it, they would see it too. You got excited and decided to spend some extra time getting ready that morning, wanting to make a good first impression on your soulmate.

Once you were all dressed up and ready for the day, you left the house. You had no idea where to go or what to do, but you figured you had to be outside to meet them. After walking around for a bit, you decided to sit down on one of the benches on the town square. Your soulmate would only have one arm, so you figured they wouldn’t be too hard to spot. The square was very calm with only a few passerby’s, so when you heard a commotion coming towards the square, you immediately looked up. Two men were running, looking behind to see if they were being followed. That’s when you noticed one of them, the red-haired one, had a fake arm. You saw which alley they turned into, and you realised that it was a dead end. Not long after, a marine officer showed up with a lot of soldiers behind him.

“Sir! Are you looking for those ruffians? I saw them heading that way!”

You officer thanked you and went the way you pointed, which would lead him to the other side of town.

“Hey you! Why’d you help us?”

You simply held out your arm, which still said ‘meeting soulmate’. The man looked at you and then at his own arm, which you noticed carried the same words.

“I knew you’d only have one arm.”

The red haired-man looked at you and smirked.

“Well then, what are you going to do, woman? We are being chased by marines and we’re leaving town as soon as we can. The only way for you to get to know me is by leaving this town behind and coming with me. Are you prepared to do that?”

You already knew your answer. After realising he was a pirate, you imagined this question would come sooner or later. This morning, once you found out you’d meet him today, you thought about your answer once more and you had no doubts in your mind as you responded.

“Lead the way.”


	15. Killer - fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: When concentrating, you can write out the thoughts of your soulmate.  
> Genderneutral reader  
> Warnings: none!

You had recently met your soulmate, a man with long, blonde hair with the name Killer. He was an… odd guy, always wearing a mask. And with the full name Massacre Soldier Killer, you really weren’t sure what to expect. Today the two of you would go explore the town you were in to get to know each other better. He was a pirate, he’d need to leave again soon with his crew, so you wanted to take this chance to decide if you wanted to follow them or not. Before that though, you wanted to take a little peek into his head, hoping to get a better idea of what he was thinking. You closed your eyes and focussed on Killer, letting your hand move on its own. After a while you opened your eyes to see what you had written.

_Am I good enough for them? I’m probably not. Maybe I should just not show up today. It’ll save them so much trouble. Getting involved with us, with me… will just be nothing but trouble for them. But I want to see them though…_

You stared at the words in disbelief. With how strong he clearly was and how he looked and acted, you had not expected him to be this insecure. It both warmed your heart and hurt you at the same time. You were happy he cared, but you couldn’t help but wonder what this man had gone through to have these kinds of thoughts.

It was all you needed though. Gathering your stuff, you went outside to the place where you agreed to meet. Killer was already waiting there. As you approached him from behind you could see him wiping his hands on his pants. It was a rather endearing sight.

“Hi Killer” you said as you approached him, and you could see him jump a little before he turned to face you.   
“Y/N. Good afternoon.”  
“Ready to go?”

Killer nodded and the two of you started walking. Most of the talking was done by you, and when Killer talked, he always came straight to the point. It took some getting used to, but it wasn’t bad. By the time the sun had set, you were pretty sure you had made up your mind about Killer and this situation. He would have pissed you off normally, but knowing it all came from a place of insecurity showed you a different angle.

There were still many mysteries about Killer, the biggest and most obvious one being his face, but your mind was made up. You knew he was a pirate and that he wouldn’t hesitate to kill people for his captain or crew, but despite knowing that you didn’t feel the need to be careful around him. He made you feel safe, at ease, and probably even without knowing or trying. With a smile, you turned to Killer.

“Hey Killer, when are you guys leaving?”  
“In two days, somewhere around noon.”  
“Good, I’ll make sure to have everything packed.”


End file.
